1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying a caption broadcast and teletext on the screen of a double-wide television, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying a caption broadcast and teletext on the screen of a double-wide television in which a televised picture can be displayed concurrently with a separate caption broadcast picture or teletext picture.
2. Description of Prior Art
When using a conventional television including a remote controller having a key panel which incorporates a caption button, if the caption button is selected by a user while a broadcast including caption and teletext signals is being received, caption information will be displayed over a televised picture. Also, if the key panel of the remote controller includes a teletext button which is selected by a user, a blanking-processed teletext signal block will be displayed over the televised picture.
Thus, when viewing a current broadcast having caption and teletext signals on a conventional television, the caption broadcast picture of teletext picture will overlap the televised picture, so that the televised picture is partially obscured.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for displaying a caption broadcast and teletext on the screen of a double-wide television in which a televised picture can be displayed concurrently with the caption broadcast or teletext picture without their being any overlap between the pictures.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for displaying a caption broadcast and teletext on the wide screen of a double-wide television. The apparatus separates first and second broadcast signals including a video signal and caption and teletext signals into luminance (Y) and chrominance (C) signals using first and second comb filters which output said first and second broadcast signals. The apparatus includes a signal separating circuit for separating a second video signal output from the second comb filter into a first picture signal and caption and teletext signals.
The apparatus also includes a switching circuit for selectively outputting a first video signal output from the first comb filter and the caption and teletext signals output from the signal separating circuit. Additionally, a double-picture processing circuit is included in the apparatus for processing the first picture signal output by the signal separation circuit and the caption and teletext signals output from the switching circuit so that pictures corresponding to the first picture signal and the caption and teletext signals can be displayed on corresponding left and right portions of the wide screen, respectively.
A controller is also included in the apparatus for controlling the signal separating circuit to separate the second video signal into the first picture signal and the caption and teletext signals according to a key input, controlling the switching circuit to selectively output the first video signal output from the first comb filter and the caption and teletext signals output from the signal separating circuit and controlling the double-picture processing circuit. A matrix circuit included in the apparatus converts a third video signal output from the double-picture processing circuit having first and second luminance and chrominance components, into a fourth video signal having RGB components. A CRT driver circuit is also included in the apparatus for driving a CRT using the fourth video signal having RGB components.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for displaying a caption broadcast and teletext on the wide screen of a double-wide television. The method comprises the steps of displaying a picture corresponding to a broadcast signal including caption and teletext signals on the wide screen of a double-wide television and segmenting the wide-screen into at least two distinct portions if it is determined that a caption key is selected so that a caption display mode is initiated.
The method also includes the step of displaying a televised picture in one of the at least two distinct portions and a picture corresponding to the caption broadcast signal in another one of the at least two distinct portions segmented in the segmenting step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method may also include the step of converting the caption display mode into a teletext display mode if the caption key is selected during the step of displaying a televised picture in one of the at least two portions so that a picture corresponding to the teletext signal is displayed in the another one of the at least two distinct portions.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the method may also include the step of displaying a picture corresponding to a broadcast signal if the caption key is selected when the picture corresponding to the teletext signal is displayed in the another one of the at least two distinct portions.